Polyimides are among the most important high-performance glassy polymers that exhibit exceptional thermal, chemical, and mechanical properties. Polyimides have been used in many areas including the aerospace industry, electronic industry, high temperature adhesion, membranes for separation, composite materials, and the like. However, most polyimides exhibit poor processability due to their high melting points and limited solubility in organic solvents. Microporous polyimides have been developed to overcome these deficiencies, however, microporous polyimides are challenging to synthesize due, at least in part, to limitations of suitable reagents.